


An Unpleasant Surprise

by thecanadiananimagus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanadiananimagus/pseuds/thecanadiananimagus
Summary: Prompt: Please write small smut in which Ginny and Harry catch Ron and Hermione fu**ing.(the prompt may have been Romione, but I decided to focus more on Hinny for this fic. Smut is minimal)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	An Unpleasant Surprise

Things took a while to go back to normal after the war - some things never really did.

One thing that did, however, was Harry and Ginny.

There was indeed time to talk after the battle of Hogwarts; hours and days so far, and hopefully years. Now that they had rekindled their relationship, Harry could once again say he was happier than he’d been in a long time. Ginny was exactly what he needed after this war.

He’d been staying at the Burrow that summer, spending as much time with her as he could before she went off to complete her seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione was doing the same - her attention mostly focused on Ron.

One of those mornings (Harry lost track of what day it was at this point). as he was buried in a sea of blankets he never wanted to leave, he heard the door burst open. A freckled hand reached for his blanket, and pulled it away.

“Rise and shine!” Ginny said brightly, jumping onto the bed.

Harry tried to reach for something to keep him warm, but found nothing. He leaned up, shivering, grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, and slid them on.

Now, with his vision restored, he could see Ginny was holding three broomsticks over her shoulders.

“What time is it?” Harry asked groggily.

Ginny ran a hand through his hair to push it out of his face and said “Quidditch practice. I just got my owl and I’m the captain of the Gryffindor team! I know you asked what time it was, but fuck off, I’m excited.”

Harry laughed, leaned up, and kissed her.

“Proud of you.” he mumbled against her lips. “Seriously though, what time is it? Isn’t it a little early for -”

“It’s nearly eleven, Harry.”

In his defence, it was hard _not_ to sleep so soundly. And after about eighteen years of trying to be killed by Voldemort, Harry had more than earned the right to sleep in a little.

“Well, you know what they say: the early bird gets the worm, but it’s the second mouse who gets the cheese.” Harry yawned, and reluctantly got out of bed to get changed. “Can you just, uh… turn around?”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Ginny winked, retrieving his own broom from the closet.

Harry made sure to put on clothes that were a little bit warmer - and socks, those were important too - but all that made him want to do was go back to sleep again. Ginny noticed this, took out a glass of water, and threw it into his face.

The cold was enough to wake him up completely.

“Thanks.” he said, taking off his glasses and drying them with his shirt.

“You’re absolutely welcome. Now, George is helping dad out in the garden, Percy’s locked up in his room - as usual - and Bill still wants to spend time with Phlegm.” Ginny let out an exaggerated cough, and pretended to throw up. “Ron’s free though, and Hermione will do. She can go past ten feet now by the looks of it.”

‘Too bad the others couldn’t play’ Harry thought. Two-on-two Quidditch was nowhere near as entertaining as seven-on-seven. In his mind, you needed at least four for it to be interesting. Still, anything to help Ginny practice.

They ascended the stairs, coming to Ron’s room that was at the very top of the Burrow. Harry had stopped sleeping there so he could share a room with Ginny - something the Weasley parents didn’t need to find out about.

“Ron!” Ginny called out, banging on the door. “Come on! You’d better not be as lazy as Harry right now!”

No response.

“Ron?” Harry tried, knocking a little more light than Ginny did. When there was still no response, he held his ear to the door. “I don’t hear anything.”

Ginny sighed, took out her wand and pointed it at the handle, saying ‘Alohomora.’ She immediately regretted her decision.

Ron was definitely in his room, and he wasn’t alone. Hermione was there too, bent over the desk, arching her back and moaning as Ron thrust in and out of her. Both were too wrapped up in their own little world to notice Harry and Ginny standing in the doorway.

Ginny didn’t have to pretend to throw up this time. 


End file.
